


Cat Lady and her Anxiety Noodle

by QuintusHazard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusHazard/pseuds/QuintusHazard
Summary: The Disciple comes back to camp to find her moirail feeling out-of-sorts, so she calms him down of course.





	Cat Lady and her Anxiety Noodle

“Fucking ugh,” grunted the Psiioniic as he sat heavily on the ground next to the campfire, not taking much comfort out of the warmth of the fire which had been kindled up nicely in front of him, nor from the smell of fresh meat which cooked on it. He was obviously in a bad mood, as evidenced by the heavy feeling of static in the air, which made the present company’s hair stand on end: the Signless who looked over at him sympathetically but knew to wait, and the Dolorosa who sat next to him, tending to the meat on the fire.

The one who knew how to really calm him down, the Disciple, was away at that moment, gathering more firewood. As if by magic, she reappeared in the camp, carrying an armful of wood. Glancing over at the Signless, who nodded over at the stressed-out goldblood, she dropped the wood near the fire. The Dolorosa, concentrating on her task, only glanced upward in acknowledgement of the oliveblood’s presence.

The Disciple sat next to the Psiioniic, gazing up at her taller moirail. The two were complete opposites but they just worked – she was short and well-built, and he was tall and lanky, probably unable to fight his way out of a wet paper bag if it weren’t for his powers. She was his strength, though, and he choked out a whimper as he leaned on her, going pretty limp.

“My anxiety boy, let me hug you.” She murmured affectionately, wrapping her muscular arms around his stick-thin frame and holding him close. “What’s troubling you, hm?”

“I just.. I just I dunno I guess I feel..” he made a frustrated noise as he tried and failed to find the right words, his brow creasing in frustration as he pressed his face against her shoulder. “You know how you guys saved me from that place, with the bio-cables and all that?”

“Yeah, it was a pretty shitty place. Are you having memories about it?” she asked calmly, running her fingers through his hair after removing his hairband and placing it aside, softly massaging his scalp, which seemed to calm him judging by his soft murmurs and the way he purred brokenly.

“Yeah, sometimes I feel like I have a big fucking headache like I did when I was there, you know? They used my powers as if I was a battery and fucking aaaaagh. Sometimes I go to sleep and dream like I’m still there and then I wake up and you’re not there and just..” he shuddered as he rambled breathlessly, before the Disciple shooshed him gently and papped his clammy cheek. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, my dude. I was collecting fire wood. The resident strong-lady is pretty busy so I decided to volunteer to do that.” The Disciple and the Dolorosa shared a flirtatious smile between them, and the Signless huffed a chuckle. 

“Yeah, go ahead and cuck our leader right in front of his eyes.” Psii rolled his eyes, but he now had a smile on his face. “You always know how to lift my mood. I dunno how.”

“Well me neither, but you’re safe now.” She smiled at him, stroking his hair and gazing affectionately into his eyes, kissing his forehead. “Your horns need filing. They’re rough as hell.”

“They do not. What – want me to look like a pretty little pet for you, highblood?” he teased, sticking his forked tongue out. 

“Hey, you’ll feel a lot better without this flaky shit everywhere, ya doof.” She retorted, sticking her own tongue out at him.

“It’s wonderful to see how these two have grown so close.” The Signless murmured to the Dolorosa, who nodded. 

“It really is, especially after the degree of mistrust between them at the start.” She turned the meat on the little spit they’d stolen from a highblood guard’s log cabin in some other wood they’d been in once upon a time. “People change. They grow, and learn. If you really believe that the Empress and the Grand Highblood can change their ways, then so be it. I believe they can too.”

“We’ll be happy one day,” The Signless watched the other two – the Disciple had managed to convince the Psiioniic to lie still so she could file his horns smooth. “We’ll live happily together. We won’t have to run anymore. Psii can finally feel safe with no threat of being used as a battery. You can be truly free of those brooding caverns. Dis can feel free to express herself and hopefully come to trust other trolls.. and I won’t be scared of showing my colour for fear of being culled.”

A troop of highblood soldiers surrounded the camp, slowly moving in…


End file.
